


Just Around The Corner

by ElderPoptarts



Category: Monty Python's Spamalot
Genre: M/M, i think this is the first herbalot fic on ao3 yay me, idk how to tag this ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9994919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderPoptarts/pseuds/ElderPoptarts
Summary: It's a matter of hours now before the ceremony and Herbert isn't about to let Lancelot spoil tradition on his special day.





	

There's a knock at the door. Herbert's brow furrows in his reflection as he sits in front of the mirror, "Who is it?"

"Herbert!"

"Lance?"

The doorknob begins to turn and Herbert leaps from where he's sat, practically throwing himself against the door to resist its opening.

"Herb, are you okay?" Lancelot sounds concerned and Herbert feels a little bad, but that doesn't make him feel any different about letting the other man in right now.

"No- Yes! I mean, you can't come in!"

"Why not?" Lance whines like a child.

Herbert lets out an exasperated huff, leaning his back against the door, "It's our wedding day, silly. We can't see each other before the ceremony! Where's Robin? Shouldn't you two be getting ready? Ugh, I feel like I'm breaking the rule just hearing your voice."

"Relax, everything is going to be just fine," Lance's voice soothes, "Here, let me open the door." The handle started twisting again.

"What? No! Lance!" But Lancelot is admittedly a lot stronger than Herbert's small frame and the door begins to budge behind him.

The voice behind it becomes clearer and less muffled by the wood, "Trust me."

Herbert hates to admit it, but it's music to his ears. He shuffles out of the way to allow the door to open further but still stays hidden behind it, back against the wood. His fingers curl around the edge and he feels Lance's brush his lightly. Herbert almost catches himself glancing down but quickly averts his gaze, smiling incredulously.

"See? This is okay. We still haven't seen each other."

"We really should be getting ready," Herbert sighs, despite already being mostly ready himself and not wanting this to stop at all.

Lance hushes him and Herbert giggles, giddy from anticipation. There's silence for a while, both men just feeling each other's presence through the wall.

"I bet you look beautiful."

Herbert blushes furiously, the fingers of his right hand curling in soft white fabric while the fingers of his left entwine with the other man's, "Well, you'll see for yourself soon."

"I love you, Herbert," the fingers squeeze gently before disappearing completely, "See you soon."

And Herbert could just about cry; he's so overwhelmed and he hasn't even seen Lancelot yet. His head falls back against the door and he grins fondly, eyes shut, "I love you too, Lance."

**Author's Note:**

> suggested by new-berlinwall on tumblr!


End file.
